


Sick Of Losing Soulmates

by feralfansie



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralfansie/pseuds/feralfansie
Summary: a songfic using the song Sick Of Losing Soulmates by dodie.davey is tired of being used like a toy. tired of being hurt.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Sick Of Losing Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> tw major character death

Relationships come and go. Davey knew this extremely well. He also knows not to get too attached so that when they inevitably grow tired of him, it's less painful to let go.

"What a strange being you are  
God knows where I would be if you hadn't found me  
Sitting all alone in the dark"

He hated to admit that some of his exes had gotten him out of dark places. And for what? They always ended up leaving anyway, so why did they even bother? But Davey couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if they never came along.

"A dumb screenshot of youth  
Watch how a cold broken teen will desperately lean  
Upon a superglued human of proof"

The relationships never lasted long, maybe a few months at most. Then, they moved on to someone new, leaving Davey broken and confused. 

He couldn't help but feel like he was the toxic one. That he just drove people away. After all, he thought, who would want to love a trans autistic boy with severe anxiety? 

"What the hell would I be without you?  
(What the hell would I be?)"

But, no matter that they did to him, Davey was never angry with his exes. He was thankful for every one of them because they dealt with him. Whether it was for a few weeks or a few months, they put up with him. Davey could barely put up with himself.

"Brave face, talk so lightly, hide the truth  
(Hide the truth)"

Even though he wasn't angry, he couldn't deny that it hurt. A lot. He couldn't let that show though, he was the therapist friend. He had to act okay all the time for his friends. So, he always put on a fake smile. A mask.

@'Cause I'm sick of losing soulmates  
So where do we begin?  
I can finally see you're as fucked up as me  
So how do we win?"

When a cocky artist comes along, red flags appear all around Davey. A crush. He mentally slapped himself in the face. He couldn't fall for Jack. He'd get hurt, like he always did.

"Yeah, I'm sick of losing soulmates  
Won't be alone again  
I can finally see you're as fucked up as me  
So how do we win?"

But the two boys became the closest friends imaginable. They were rarely seen without the other.

"We will grow old as friends  
I've promised that before  
So what's one more in our grey-haired circle  
Waiting for the end?"

Every time Davey sees Jack, butterflies start swarming in his stomach, and he hated it. He pushed down the feelings as hard as he could, but the butterflies never settled. 

He remembers something his exes have said. Every one of them had promised Davey that they would last forever. That they would grow up together and start a family. Davey thinks about that and laughs. Lies.

"Time and hearts will wear us thin  
So which path will you take  
'Cause we both know a break  
Does exactly what it says on the tin"

The amount of "breaks" that his past boyfriends have asked him for, holy shit. They never came back. Maybe they were just trying to cut him off, and didn't want to hurt Davey. They failed at that.

"What the hell would I be without you?  
(What the hell would I be?)  
Brave face, talk so lightly, hide the truth  
(Hide the truth)"

The butterflies multiply every day. Every time he sees Jack, they become harder and harder to conceal. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from accidentally spilling his guts. It was killing him.

"'Cause I'm sick of losing soulmates  
So where do we begin?  
I can finally see you're as fucked up as me  
So how do we win?"

He couldn't talk to anyone about it. He was alone with this awful feeling. But he knew Jack would take what he wanted from Davey and then leave, just as all the others have. 

Davey couldn't help but wonder if he was just a toy. Always used for other people's pleasure. 

"Yeah, I'm sick of losing soulmates  
Won't be alone again  
I can finally see you're as fucked up as me  
So how do we win?"

But one day, Jack led Davey to somewhere private. Somewhere no one else would see. No one would hear them.

And he said those three, dangerous words.

"I won't take no for an answer (I won't take no for an answer)"

Davey's brain was yelling at him. After all, his crush just asked him out. Jack just told Davey that he loved him. But Davey didn't want to get hurt again. He couldn't decide.

"I won't take no for an answer (I won't take no for an answer)"

Minutes passed without an answer. Jack was getting increasingly worried by the second. Jack didn't know about Davey's exes. He didn't know that Davey's brain was yelling at him. He was worried that he fucked up his relationship with Davey. 

"I won't take no (I won't take no)  
No, I won't take no (I won't take no)"

Davey decided to ignore the voices in his head. His heart was telling him to go, so he did.

He went into Jack's arms.

"'Cause I'm sick of losing soulmates  
So where do we begin?"

And the relationship was unsteady at times. Davey kept telling himself to not get attached, but he couldn't stop himself.

"I can finally see you're as fucked up as me  
So how do we win?"

Three weeks into the relationship, Davey finally comes clean about being used like a toy. Turns out Jack has had his own fair share of being used.

"Yeah, I'm sick of losing soulmates  
Won't be alone again  
I can finally see you're as fucked up as me  
So how do we win?"

So there they were. Jack and Davey. Broken, but healing. Healing each other. 

And Jack never left. Weeks went by, then months, then years, and Jack stayed by Davey's side the whole time. Through highs and lows. 

There were times they fought, as all couples did, but they always came crawling back to each other.

And years later, they were a married couple. And then they adopted children. And Jack never left.

Years and years went by. Their children grew up. Jack never left.

Until he did. 

And as Davey placed a bouquet of flowers in front of a tombstone, he couldn't help but think about how sick he was.

Sick of losing the ones he loved.

Two years went by. Davey never got in another relationship. He visited his lovers grave nearly everyday. 

But one day, when Davey was laying in his bed, he could see a familiar silhouette, a bright light, and his lover's hand reaching out to him.

Davey shook as he took Jack's hand. Sure enough, there he was. 

Jack threw Davey into a huge embrace.

Davey sobbed. He was home.

And Jack never left after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry <3


End file.
